The Call of Darkness
by PurpleSakuraBlossom
Summary: Emma sacrificed herself once more to save someone she cares about, however her battling the darkness may not be the only thing the inhabitants of Storybrooke have to worry about. Something is lurking, waiting for Emma. Will Killian and her family be able to help her, or will the call of darkness be too much? Captain Swan
1. Chapter 1: Darkness Calls

**I have been working on a few stories at the same time, but I have just watched the finale and inspiration just struck me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any of the characters in OUAT, this is merely for my own amusement.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Darkness Falls**_

" _Throw me to the wolves…and I shall return leading the pack."_

The darkness traced its icy fingers along her skin, chilling her to the bone. Pain radiated throughout as knee's crashed heavily onto the forest floor, the eerie silence seemed to echo into the night. Long slim fingers clenched in the blonde locks as more pain radiated throughout her body, what seemed like a life time passed before the pain made its way to a more manageable level allowing the woman to slump heavily onto the ground. Emerald eyes stared blankly up at the night sky, when she had taken the darkness into her this isn't quite how she thought it would be. There was no overwhelming urge to destroy or hurt there was only a cold and empty feeling spreading throughout, accompanied by sharp searing pains.

Light footsteps darting towards her startled her slightly, turning slightly her eyes widened at the sight before her. A massive slate grey wolf stood before her, if she were standing its head would have easily reached her waist, bright blue eyes gleamed throughout the night. The idea of a wolf standing before her wasn't quite as surprising as it once would have been, since coming to this town she had seen a number of them but this was the first time that she had been as close to one. Pulling herself to her knees with a pained grunt, the wolf's ears seemed to twitch slightly in concern, she reached a trembling hand out towards the animal. A gasp of surprise escaped as the wolf ducked under her hand and allowed her to rest on him. A grateful smile appeared as the animal allowed her to seek comfort.

Emma shot suddenly from the ground, a whisper called to her, compelling her to move. She was being summoned. With a quick glance down she expected her new friend to move back into the trees, however the animal merely tilted its head and moved to stand closer beside her, apparently quite content to join her on her journey.

* * *

Regina stared blankly down at the dagger laying innocently on the ground, a dagger that should have read her name not the one it currently held. She could feel Robin's arms wrapped protectively around her but they did little to comfort her, not while the pained sobs that came from the other woman on the street, Regina couldn't help but marvel at the fact Snow was still standing considering how much her body was shaking, even with Charming's arms around her. The same could not be said about the pirate, Hook was slumped on the ground a blank stare covering his face as his eyes never left the dagger.

"Where…where could she have gone?" Charming's broken voice seemed deafening, and Regina couldn't prevent the wince at the tone. "We have to fine her, she could be anywhere."

"She won't have left Storybrooke." Regina stated, hating how her own voice seemed to break slightly. She felt her heart break at the hopeful look everyone sent her way, "Even The Dar…even Gold couldn't travel between realms, I doubt Emma has the ability to. No matter how powerful she now is."

"Then what happened? Why isn't she here?" Snow whimpered out, the question caused the former Queen to frown, _wasn't that obvious?_ She thought silently to herself feeling a bit exasperated with the woman. An emotion that she seemed to share with the pirate Captain who let out a bitter laugh, causing the Charming's to frown down at him.

"Isn't that obvious?" Hook echoed Regina's earlier thought, as he pulled himself from the ground, never once losing the blank expression, "She wanted to protect us, to make sure that if the darkness took over her, she wouldn't hurt anyone." Regina couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips when the man said _if_ instead of when. The thought must have shown on her face as Hook nodded slightly in her direction, a gesture she felt compelled to return. She watched as the leather clad man walk stiffly towards the dagger in the road, she tried not to notice how his had shook as he picked it from the ground. Charming stepped forward, hand out stretched slightly towards the blade, Hook hesitating slightly before handing it over.

"Then let's bring her back." Charming stated forcefully moving back towards his wife.

"You cannot be serious!" Regina couldn't help but exclaim, "We have no clue what condition she could be in, mentally or physically."

"Are you saying we shouldn't try?" Snow whispered in disbelief, denial at the whole situation shining in her eyes.

"I'm saying that Emma left because she believed she had too. She just absorbed pure darkness that's not going to be something she gets back up from." Robin's arms tightened around her in support as the Saviour's parents glared over towards her.

"We can help her, she doesn't have to go through this alone. She has been through so much on her own already." The silent _because of you_ hung heavily in the air and Regina felt herself falter slightly, she didn't agree with this at all. When Emma felt she could she would contact them she would, she had before and this time would be no different. But who was she to say what her parents should be doing for their daughter. Looking over towards Hook she could see that the man was torn, clearly the desire to find her and protect her best interest were warring within him. Regina sighed slightly.

"Alright, if this is what you really want, but you have to be prepared for what happens." Both Charming's nodded before Snow took the dagger and moved slightly from the group.

"Dark One, I summon thee!" Snow's voice rung through the night, Hook, Regina and even Robin winced at the name she had chosen to call out. _Pretty sure calling her Emma would have done the trick as well._ Regardless of the name, the summon seemed to have worked as midnight blue and silver smoke appeared before giving way to reveal Emma.

* * *

Killian's stomach felt like a led weight, the sheer devastation he felt could not be put into words. Even Milah's death, which he had vowed to avenge for over two hundred years, had not made him feel like this. His despair only increase as he realised that the only proof that his Swan was still alive was her name written on that cursed blade. His eyes stung and fists clenched as the smoke gave way to the woman he loved, the woman who loved him in return. His breath caught has he took in the ragged condition she was in, her clothes were torn and bloodied while scrapes covered most of her exposed skin but it was her eyes that nearly drove him to his knees once more. Those wonderful green eyes of hers had lost their shine, Emma Swan was no longer an open book to him and that hurt more than he ever thought possible.

Emma suddenly doubled over a groan of pain escaping her, Killian rushed forward in the hopes of offering her some comfort but was stopped by the appearance of the largest wolf he had ever seen. It's snarling face preventing anyone from moving closer. They watched in amazement as Emma laid a hand on the beasts back and it calmed instantly, then raised her eyes still glazed with pain to face her family.

"You…you shouldn't have summoned me." Killian's heart broke more at the sound of her weakened voice. He watched as her mother moved closer to her, still gripping the dagger in her hand, Emma flinching and trying to move backwards, this caused a look of pain to cross Snow's face. Charming seeing this instantly moved to her side.

"We needed to know you were alright." He couldn't help but wonder if Snow realised how ridiculous that had sounded, of course she wasn't going to be alright.

"I need to get this under control, then I might be able to be around you more. Until then who knows what could happen." Emma struggled to stand up right, before turning and walking away from the group without a backwards glance to the group. Killian barely managed to hold himself back from running after her when Snow's frantic call rang out.

"Stop!" Emma stopped in her tracks abruptly before turning towards her mother, his stomach clenched at the realisation that she didn't stop of her own volition, "Thank you now.."

"Don't thank me, I didn't exactly have much of a choice in the matter." Emma responded tonelessly, gesturing towards the blade still clutched in her mother's hand. Snow's eyes widened in horror at the realisation looking like she wanted nothing more than to cast the blade aside.

"Emma, you know your mother didn't mean it. We just want to make sure that you are alright, we want to get through this together with you." David moved to reassure his daughter while maintaining a grip on his wife. Killian couldn't help but feel sorry for them, once again their daughter was being ripped from them and as sorry as he truly felt for the couple it seemed that they were more interested in making up for past mistakes than making sure they were doing what was best for Emma. His eyes remained on her and he couldn't help but notice the emotions that seemed to be missing from her, where there once would be love mixed with a hint of annoyance at her overbearing parents, there was just nothing.

"I understand you wanting to help, I do. But until we find Merlin, perhaps it is best that I stay away." Killian's heart clenched once more at the thought of her disappearing once more, but for some reason he couldn't put any of the emotions that he was feeling into words. Here stood the woman he love more than anything, and he couldn't think of one thing to make her stay.

She stood looking at the people closest to her, trying to drag up some emotion that she knew had been there but there was just a nothingness. Emma focused on Killian, the man looked absolutely devastated and she couldn't stop the frown that crossed her face. Her pirate was hurting, but there was no burning need to comfort him, no desire to rush over and embrace him, reassure him that everything was going to be fine and that he would get his happy ending. Emma knew she loved him, in her head she knew that she would die for this man but her heart, there was just nothing and she couldn't help but wonder if this is how Gold felt all those years. She was interrupted from her thoughts by her mother once more.

"Please Emma, please we can find a way to change this we can make everything right. Just please come back to us." Her mother's eyes were shinning with tears, threatening to join the ones that already stained her cheeks.

"And what of Neal?" Emma questioned gaining many confused looks from those around her, "We don't know if I am going to be able to control this, surely you don't want me around him" And with those words fear spread across Snow's face once more, the hesitant step back she took enforced it, "That's what I thought." She made to turn again when Regina's voice stopped her.

"My vault." Emma raised an eyebrow at the frankly random statement, "My vault has an additional room, and it's where I went when everyone thought I…well when I needed to get away. You will be able to rest there and, if need be, seal yourself in." She saw something pass over the older woman's face but couldn't place it. Emma turned towards Killian.

"And what do you think?" His surprise at the statement seemed to match everyone's however after swallowing his throat a few times he was able to answer.

"I…I want you safe." The words were whispered out, making the man seem more broken than before and the voice in her head screamed at her and she was compelled to obey.

"Ok."

* * *

Regina didn't know how the other woman would take the suggestion but after seeing the two idiots flinch away in fear she knew she had to do something. Emma agreeing as easily was a surprise, her looking towards the pirate however that inspired hope within Regina. The saviour was still in there, somewhere.

"If it's alright with you, could we go now?" The question snapped Regina out of her daze and she once more took in the sight before her.

"Yes of course, you can get changed and cleaned up down there." After promising to Robin that she would meet him afterwards she moved closer to Emma, ignoring the startled whimper Snow let out, "Think you can handle three?" Indicating to herself and the wolf that had yet to move from Emma's side. Emma gave a nod in response.

"Wait. Maybe…maybe you should take this." Snow shoved the dagger in her direction seemingly with little to no thought on how Emma might feel. She couldn't prevent the glare she felt, she didn't think it was possible how insensitive this woman was being. Hook seemed to have the same idea if the look of fury that covered his face was anything to go by.

"Take it." Regina whipped around to face Emma, the question dying on her lips as she realised how blank the blonde woman's expression truly was. Green eyes met brown and understanding seemed to pass between them, "Keep it safe." As soon as the dagger was safely in hand, they were gone from the town.

* * *

 **Soooo that is chapter one done, please let me know what you think. It is always good to hear feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lurking in the Shadows

**I have been working on a few stories at the same time, but I have just watched the finale and inspiration just struck me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any of the characters in OUAT, this is merely for my own amusement.**

 **Note: There is some slightly graphic content near the end of this chapter which has caused me to worry, please let me know if you feel the rating should be changed and I will make a point to do so.**

 _ **Chapter Two: Lurking in the Shadows**_

* * *

" _For evil to flourish, it only requires good men to do nothing." – Simon Wiesenthal_

Brown eyes flew open in surprise as the blonde beside her suddenly slumped to the floor, her chest heaving as she struggled to breathe, and her wolf nudging her side in a comforting manner. Regina felt the guilt flow through her, the dagger felt like a led weight as it hung in her grasp at her side, this should have been her.

"You're thinking too much." The soft voice startled her out of her self-loathing thoughts and forced her to properly look at the other woman. Emma had managed to prop herself against one of the, one hand absently petting the animals head that rested on her lap. An eyebrow rose in question and Regina felt compelled to answer.

"How do you feel?" Regina wanted to curse herself for the frankly idiotic question, clearly she had been spending too much time with the Charming's.

"Sore and tired. I should be fine after I've slept…and showered." She nodded absently at Emma's words but made no move to do anything other than stare down at her, the blonde offering no objections. Regina snapped herself out of her musings to turn towards the wall at the far end of the room, with a wave of her hand the wall slid clear to reveal a room decorated with white and black furnishings. She turned slightly and extended a hand towards Emma, she was barely able prevent the gasp that escaped her at how cold the saviour's hands were. After a bit of a struggle Emma was finally laying on the bed in one corner, the wolf seeming content to curl itself on the floor next to her.

"I will bring you food and a change of clothes tomorrow, try and get some rest." Regina rushed from the room before the blonde saviour could say another word, transporting herself from the vault.

Regina was unsurprised by the sight that greeted her when she arrived at the loft. Snow and Charming were both sitting round the table, their expressions completely lost clearly not knowing how to deal with the turn of events. Snow's head shot up before she almost flung herself towards Regina.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Snow rushed out as Charming came to lay a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"She's exhausted and in a lot of pain." Regina wanted to curse herself for adding that last bit, her stomach churned as she remembered how much paid Emma had appeared to be in. Snow let out a horrified gasp at the revelation as Charming once again wrapped his arm around his wife. "I said I would bring her some clothes and food in the morning. Where is everyone else?"

"Robin went to pick Henry up from Granny's and Hook…" Snow trailed off, her eyes darting towards the stairs, "He's upstairs." Regina nodded in response before trailing towards the stairs herself with every intention of just getting the clothes and leaving, for some reason she felt she had to be the one to do this for Emma. Just once she had to help her. She stopped suddenly at the top of the stairs and took in the sight before her. Hook was sitting on Emma's bed, shoulders slumped and hair sticking on end from where he had constantly run his fingers through it. His eyes stared down blankly at the red leather jacket he had clutched tightly in his hand, and it was this gesture that really made it sink in for Regina how the Pirate was truly handling the loss.

* * *

He couldn't help but wonder if there should have been tears, he had felt the burn for a moment earlier but no there was nothing. Shouldn't he be crying? The loss was there of course, he could feel nothing but loss and desperation at the thought of what his Swan was going through but no tears. He vaguely remembers following Snow and David back to their home, David motioning to the stairs indicating he could spend time surrounded by reminders. Killian was genuinely surprised how much it hurt when he seem the red leather laying innocently on the bed, his hand trembling as he snatched it from the covers and slumped on the bed. He had no idea how long he sat staring before he heard someone's throat being cleared. His head snapped up and he found himself staring at the Evil Queen who looked just as lost, he swallowed a few times before he was finally able to ask the questions that clawed at him.

"How…how was…I mean, is she going to be…" He trailed off once more cursing himself, all the questions seemed completely irrelevant considering what had happened but Regina seemed to understand and sympathise.

"She seems to be exhausted and in quite a bit of pain." Killian honestly thought that his heart had stopped, the pain in his chest at her words so severe he didn't know how to process anything. Emma, his Emma was alone and in pain yet here he was just sitting here, doing absolutely nothing. He shot to his feet and made towards the stairs but was surprised when Regina planted herself firmly in his way.

"Get out of my way, your Majesty! She is in pain, and alone and I am not just going to sit here and let her deal with this by herself!" Killian's voice raised more and more as he tried to get his point across.

"You think I want her to be alone? Do you honestly think I don't want to be doing everything in my power to help the woman that saved my life yet again?" Killian felt himself deflate as he heard and saw the honesty radiating from the former queen.

"So why are you stopping me?"

"Because we both saw the way that her parents looked at her, they were terrified of her." He felt his stomach churn when he remembered the looks that the Charming's had thrown their daughter. It was the same look Snow had given her when she was struggling to control her powers, "But more importantly, Emma saw the looks. She knows that they are scared of her and wants to keep a distance because of it. At least this way we know where she is." Unfortunately for him the logic was sound, unlike last time she wasn't roaming around the forest avoiding them.

"Did she say anything?" Regina quirked an eyebrow, "About her parents, did she say anything?"

"No, she didn't say much of anything. Just said she wanted to rest." Killian let out a breath, that wasn't necessarily a good thing, "I did say that I would bring her some clothes for tomorrow, I'm sure she would be happy to see you." He gave a grateful nod at what she was trying to do for him, it really did mean a lot. He watched as she pulled out a bag and arranging spare clothes neatly for Emma, flushing slightly at the pointed look that was thrown in his direction when undergarments were added to the pile. Regina had just finished zipping the bag as the front door opened once more and they heard Henry demanding to know exactly what had happened. Killian's heart went out to the lad at the thought of what they were going to have to tell him.

* * *

Snow White glanced over at Neal sleeping peacefully in his crib, wishing with all her heart that her daughter was also home safe and sound instead of spending the night alone in a vault. She glanced between Henry, who was trying to hide his tears in Regina's shoulder, to Hook who had come down from Emma's room clutching the red leather jacket and had refused to part with it. She sighed before turning to glance out the window, the sun was beginning to rise, just like it did any other day. She glanced back as David emerge from the bathroom, his eyes and cheeks stained with previous tears his whole appearance seemed drained.

"Maybe we should try and get some sleep, it has been a long night." Snow stated giving a pointed glance towards Henry. Regina sent her a look she couldn't quite recognise before nudging the boy in the direction of the stairs, wither it be a mixture of exhaustion or the need to be close to Emma she wasn't sure, but there was no argument as he trudged up the stairs. "Regina, Hook you are welcome to get some rest here." She was only mildly surprised as Regina shook her head before standing.

"I am going to get changed and grab some food for Emma." Snow couldn't prevent the nervous gasp that escaped her, she swore slightly as three heads swivelled in her direction. As much as she was dreading this she knew it has to be said.

"I just didn't think you would be going back down there so soon." It sounded horrible, she knew it sounded horrible but the words were out and it couldn't be taken back. Regina raised her eyebrows seemingly in disbelief.

"What did you think that I was doing with a bag of her clothes exactly? And even after everything that has happened, she still needs to eat." Regina spoke slowly, as if talking to a child that Snow couldn't help but feel insulted.

"I know that, but what if it isn't safe." Snow watched as Regina's eyes widened in disbelief and Hook clenched his hand, jaw clenched showing his displeasure at the statement.

"Snow…what are you saying?" David stepped forward, eyes begging her to make him understand. She swallowed once more and steeled herself before saying what she thought everyone to be thinking.

"We all have pasts that closely tie with Rumpelstiltskin, he was the definition of evil and now the darkness that was in him is now in Emma. What if she is like him now." The words were whispered towards the end but they seemed to ring within the whole room. The silence was broken by the young voice from the stairs.

"How could you think that?" The words sounded so lost and Snow felt her heart break as she took in Henry's incredulous face. She moved towards him, hoping to offer some comfort but he ran choosing instead to stand beside Hook, the man in turn laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She is your daughter and you are acting like she is a monster."

"Henry, you have to understand, we have all dealt with the Dark One. We know what he is like." Snow implored, hoping against hope that he would realise, "I know Emma would never hurt us intentionally but there is a darkness there now that wasn't before." She looked over towards David, hoping he would be able to over some words to help explain but to her surprise he seemed just as disbelieving as everyone else.

"And who is to say that Emma is going to be the same?" Regina questioned, "I saw what she was like, and she didn't look like she wanted to hurt anyone."

"I know Emma would never hurt anyone, I do. But this is the Dark One we are dealing with."

"NO!" Henry shouted surprising everyone stepping out of Hook's lose hold, "This isn't the 'Dark One' we are dealing with, it's Emma! My mom and your daughter. The daughter you seem so set on being evil!" Snow couldn't help but stare at her grandson's panting form, the scream seemed to have startled David out of his stupor and he came to stand next to her, a frown gracing his face.

"Henry, we don't think that Emma is evil." David was cut off from saying anything as Henry once again tried to put his point across.

"Really? Because I remember the looks you both gave her when she was losing control of her magic, you looked at her like she was a monster!" Henry was almost shouting at this point, everyone in the room seemed completely stunned at what the young boy was coming out with. Regina moved forward and dragged him into his arms as his shoulders shook, all the pent up emotion releasing. The other woman steered him once more towards the stairs, choosing this time to follow him up. Snow felt her whole body sag into one of the chairs as David came to kneel beside her.

"Hey, he is just upset. He didn't mean any of it." Snow made to nod but she had a feeling that Henry meant every word that he threw at her. "We will do everything that we can to help Emma, she won't be going through this alone." She smiled slightly as David seemed to regain his take charge attitude. It was another five minutes before Regina came down stairs once more.

"He exhausted himself, I think he should be out for a while." Snow nodded in response, clutching onto David's arm tightly. "Now I am going to go see Emma, I can imagine she is going to be hungry." Regina motioned towards Hook, apparently a discussion had already been had that they would both be going.

"Wait, I am going to come with you. You may need the help just incase." David sated moving to get his jacket, Regina snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I have a feeling if Emma was going to start terrorising the town she would have done so by now, not wait until we brought food." At those words Snow couldn't help but freeze, she couldn't believe that Regina hadn't taken any precautions.

"Can you contact Robin? I think we should all go." Snow had made the decision. She was going to save her daughter no matter what, but she knew the Emma would never forgive herself if she hurt someone while not in control. She would do everything she could to prevent that, even if everyone else was against it.

* * *

The heavy shutters on the building prevented the early morning light from streaming through the windows, the eerie whistle followed the figure as it moved through hallways. Black shoes clicked loudly against the floor before finally coming to a door sitting ajar. Pushing forward blue eyes rolled slightly at the body of a young girl that lay sprawled, red staining her throat from where the knife had carved into pale skin and the blood drained into the clawed bath in the centre of the room.

"Well, you were right. As soon as the Dark One was released she took it upon herself to stop it. How did you know?"

It was a few minutes before the figure emerge from the thick red substance, the blood making it impossible to tell the colouring however the figure we blatantly female.

"Because she is the saviour, it's what she does." A cigarette appearing lit in her right hand, "I will be seeing you soon, Emma."

* * *

 **So that is another chapter done, just a wee note I am in no way bashing snow, I fully believe that she honestly wants what is best for her daughter and she doesn't have the best past with magic so is automatically nervous when she is around it.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
